


2AM

by AnyaDramaProductions



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaDramaProductions/pseuds/AnyaDramaProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to: prompt for gallavich: something via social media, I don`t care which one, facebook, instagram, tumblr even, just the two communicating through it somehow</p>
            </blockquote>





	2AM

Ian couldn’t sleep… yet again. These bouts of insomnia were getting worse. Pretty soon he would just stop sleeping all together. That was bound to get interesting. But for right now, he just needed to entertain himself for a while until he either had to get ready for school, or was tired enough to try to sleep. So, as silently as he could, Ian left his bed and made his way down to the kitchen.   
  


He didn’t bother turning on the light as he sat down at the table and open the family laptop. Porn wasn’t an option since he didn’t have any privacy, especially when it came to their crappy computer. Their shitty Internet Explorer didn’t exactly have the incognito option. So instead he logged onto Facebook and just started trolling for articles to read or pictures to comment on.  
  


It wasn’t even five minutes before Ian heard the familiar ding of Facebook messenger.  
  


_M: Can’t sleep again, firecrotch?_  
 _M: Is the thought of me keeping you up again? ;-)_   
  


Ian rolled his eyes. Leave it to Mickey to make a snarky comment as a greeting. Smiling, he responded.  
  


_I: Oh always. I just cant get you out of my mind –gags-  
_ _M: Fuck off  
_ _M: No but seriously, you should sleep._    
  


Ian couldn’t help but smile to himself. That was Mickey’s subtle way of showing he cared.  
  


_I: What about you? I’m pretty sure its 2am over at your house too._  
 _M: You really think I’m gonna chance sleeping at home on a night Terry has a poker game?_   
  


Ian’s heart dropped a bit when he read those words. Mickey was hiding out again because Terry had been on rampage every time he drank lately. Every Time. Quickly Ian pulled out his phone and shot Mandy a text, hoping she had found somewhere safe to go too.  
  


_I: Oh… where are you then?_  
 _M: This weird 24hour café. There is this dorky kid sitting near me and I’m 99% sure he is playing that stupid Medieval online game.  
_

Ian bit his lip, pausing before he answered. If he sent the words he wanted to, Mickey could get really pissed and not talk to him for a few days again. But he really didn’t like the idea of Mickey spending the night on some park bench.  
 

_I: You could… crash here ya know…_   
  


At first Mickey didn’t answer… Those three dots kept popping up and going away and Ian began to worry Mickey was going to yell at him.  
  


_M: I’m not sleeping in your fucking bed.  
_

A giant shit-eating grin spread across Ian’s face. He knew even if Mickey did sleep on the floor, it wouldn’t matter because he would sneak out again before anyone woke up anyway. It kind of broke his heart that Mickey was so desperate for somewhere safe to sleep that he was willing to sleep on Ian’s floor and risk people talking. But Ian chose, for now, to focus on that it meant Mickey was comfortable enough to trust him. This never would have happened when they had first started dating… well fucking… But Ian chose, for now, to see this as a sign that Mickey really trusted him.  
 

_I: No one asked you to.  
_  

There was a long pause again before Mickey answered.  
 

_M: Be there soon.  
_

Ian smiled again before shutting the computer again. Quickly, Ian dashed up the stairs so he could fix himself before the older boy got there. He wasn’t quite ready for Mickey to see him with serious bed head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gallavich fanfic. I hope you guys liked it =)


End file.
